


For Ezekiel:

by SavingAnnie



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, just trying to do something with all the feelings this show has left me with, not really fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingAnnie/pseuds/SavingAnnie
Summary: There's nothing quite like loving a girl who was born to leave you behind.





	For Ezekiel:

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to listen to "The Other Side" on repeat and try to work out what you're feeling. This is my catharsis y'all.

For: Ezekiel

Do you know what it’s like  
to really look at the girl you love,  
after finally, finally  
she’s reached everything   
she’s ever dreamed of   
and everything she was born to be? 

It’s…   
you’re never more in love with her   
than you are at that moment.   
Everything she has fought for,   
all the years of playing someone else's game   
just so she could have a shot   
at this impossible moment,   
it’s all worth it. 

Pride tears at your chest,   
and you can taste her join joy in the air,   
the rightness of it is like bells,   
but you’re also so…   
so very sad. 

Because in reaching her dreams   
the love of your life has flown   
just out of reach   
and you were so absorbed   
in seeing her reach those heights   
you never realized   
that you weren’t climbing with her. 

Suddenly it’s too late.   
She’s become a phoenix,   
a burning sun,   
and you’re still mortal,   
the same as when she first loved you. 

In that moment   
you understand what she never will,   
you were never really meant to keep her.   
Your part in her life,   
loving her and being loved in return,   
was a tenuous bargain with the universe. 

You have loved on borrowed time   
and although the exact end date was never clear,   
a part of you always understood   
that this is how it would end:   
with the girl you have loved   
like you will never love again   
looking very   
very beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in the end Zeke finds his own way to stardom, but a part of me feels like his path and Mylene's will never quite cross the same way again. Even by the time he catches up to her it will be too late for them, as long as they chase stardom they can never chase each other. That final day in the studio marks their end, and Zeke knows it... 
> 
> or maybe, on the other side of fame, they can meet again.
> 
> let's see what I write next.


End file.
